User blog:KaiserLos24/My Champion Concepts: Fuma, the Frozen Blade Master
Lore Reigning from Ancient Ionia, long before the League of Legends was established. Fuma is one of the greatest warriors who have left several marks in history. His childhood life was like any other. His family was whole. Everything was peaceful. His father taught him how to wield a sword and how to defend himself. Fuma quickly became a master with a sword, defeating several challengers in combat at the young age of 15. He made a name for himself and became well-known throughout the village. But everything fell apart on one, fateful night. An assassin of foreign origin infiltrated his home in an attempt to steal his father's legendary sword, the Arashikaze. This sword, made from an unknown metal, has been in Fuma's family for generations and is a very valuable artifact. Fuma's father fought with the mysterious intruder, defending his wife who was terrorized. But his father fell to the assassin's hands. A mentally scarred Fuma watched the entire scene. Feeling himself fill up with rage, he picked up his own sword, and stabbed the assassin in the stomach right before he was about to kill Fuma's mother. The assassin and Fuma were submerged in mortal combat. Metal clashed. Blood was shed. But soon, Fuma emerged victorious. He picked up his father's cold, dead body in his arms and promised himself to become stronger. So he left Ionia, taking with him the Arashikaze, and left without leaving a trace, and went off to many other lands to learn several other martial arts. He had become a fierce and unstoppable force. Able to take down hordes of soldiers all by himself. But he wasn't satisfied. All he thought of was getting stronger and stronger. So he ventured deep into Freljord, putting his skills to the test in a completely alien location He pushed his limits further. He eventually learned to use Ice magic after meeting Nomadic Cryomancers in remote parts of Freljord. He used this magic to keep himself from aging, making him biologically immortal. The harsh cold of the Freljord hardened his skin, turning it cold and gray in color. And thus, the Frozen Blade master was born. After defeating all the greatest warriors in the land, he grew tiresome, for there are no more worthy challengers for him to face. He chose not to return to Ionia, for he was already considered dead. And so, he ventured deep into a Freljordian mountain and, using his Ice Magic, froze himself. His body was encased in a prison of Ice. No one saw Fuma ever again. But even though Fuma was absent, Legends of him are still preached, and have been so for several hundred years. Centuries later, Fuma was unearthed from his Ice Prison by Sejuani, the Winter's Wrath and brought back to life with the help of Volibear. And soon, he was introduced by Sejuani into the League of Legends. Grateful for freeing him from his prison, Fuma pledges to aid her whenever she needs requests assistamce. And so, Fuma became her loyal bodyguard. But that won't ever stop him from his goal: To be the greatest swordsman alive. "This new world...A perfect place to test my abilities once more." -''' Fuma''' Abilities Arctic Walker (Passive) The path Fuma walks on leaves a trail of ice, slowing enemies that walk on them as long as they are on that trail. When Fuma walks on any of his Ice trails, he gains 5% movement speed. All of Fuma's ice paths lasts for 10 seconds. The ice paths are only visible to allied units. Wrath Zero (Q) Fuma jumps a short distance in front of him and thrusts his swords into the ground, damaging all enemies in a small area around him. After casting, a floor of ice in the shape of a cone is created, slowing all enemies that walk on them. Cryo-Slash (W) Fuma's next basic attack deals bonus magic damage and decreases an enemy unit's armor for 3 seconds. Fuma also gains 15% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. Movement speed buff is increased by 10% when moving on ice. Winter's Curse (E) Fuma dashes forward and stabs his opponent, dealing physical damage. If this attack hits, the enemy unit receives damage over time for 4 seconds. When Fuma casts this skill on ice, this skill is cast twice as fast and does splash damage. Frozen Soul ® Passive: When Fuma dies, he plants one of his swords into the ground. The sword explodes after 2 seconds, dealing true damage to enemies around it. Active: Fuma is surrounded by an aura of ice and snow, dealing continuous magic damage to enemies in it. Fuma also gains 15% attack power, and ice quickly spreads across the area he is in. The buff and aura lasts for 6/7/8 seconds. Category:Custom champions